faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Incubus/Succubus
The succubus and the incubus are two identical sexual chi-feeding fae, succubus being female, incubus being male. (For ease, this article will only refer to succubi, but the same rules apply to incubi) They draw their energy from physical and often sexual contact. These fae are known to have some control over dreams, and can use their powers to tempt humans into doing virtually anything they desire. Introduction The energy off which succubi feed is known as sexual chi. There are hundreds of other types of chi-feeders, and dozens of other types of sexual chi-feeders, like the yuki-onna. Most succubi have an insatiable libido and are often very sexually fluid. It's said that they are naturally polyamorous, many even being pansexual and holding little to no sexual taboos, even consensual interfamilial relations. Because of their insatiable hunger and their propensity to so easily kill humans, most succubi are dark fae in order to feed without restraint. Origins : The succubus is a demon or devil who seduces men using sexual intercourse. It was held that repeated intercourse with a succubus would likely lead to the deterioration of health and/or death. According to "Malleus Maleficarum" Satan has no power to procreate, so succubi collect semen from humans and incubi impregnate human women in order to create devils. Powers and Abilities Superior Strength and Speed : A succubus, when fed, is significantly stronger and faster than humans and has a greater resistance to harm. Seductive Touch : A succubus can seduce through touch, making anyone she touches want to have sex with her (Although more prolonged contact is required if the target is not sexually inclined towards the succubus's gender). It can leave the victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. The victim is left without a memory of the event and confused about what came over him/her. The touch is indicated to be very pleasurable, and for a human, irresistible. It can also be used to get information, and prepare people to be fed on. Resurrection : By breathing the energy back into someone, a succubus can bring a person killed by a Succubus' power, or by other means in some cases, back to life. Doing so to a human makes the person brought back even more devoted than the seductive touch. Weaknesses Natural Enemy: Albaster A succubus' natural enemy is an albaster, a type of fae that feeds off sexual shame. While succubi have an insatiable sexual hunger, albasters are the exact opposite and have incredible sexual restraint, often even being asexual. Feeding/Healing Normal Feed : A succubus feeds off sexual energy which normally, though not necessarily, occurs during a kiss, or other sexual activities. Doing this drains life energy from the person who is being fed on, and can lead to harm or death. Not killing humans in this manner is a skill a succubus has to learn. Feeding affects fae differently, and is less likely to kill, often proving to be a particularly erotic experience. Healing : Feeding also allows a succubus to heal the succubus physical wounds at an accelerated rate if enough sexual energy is taken, how quickly it is taken, and how strong the victim is. This can be anything from a small scratch to broken bones and internal bleeding. Feed Signature : Succubi have almost a unique and distinct feed signature. One of the only other fae that has a similar feed signature is the qarinah, an exceptionally rare Egyptian sexual chi-feeding fae with six fingers. Known Incubi/Succubi *Santana Lopez (succubus)